1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the sole plate structure of a roller skate, and especially to a sole plate with excellent cushion effect, the skate thereby is suitable for application to sports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional roller skate with four rollers has two wheel axle covers xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d (each having thereon two wheels B1) on the front and the rear ends of a sole plate xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d locked with two bolts xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d. And a braking block xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d is locked on the front end of the sole plate xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d. The two wheel axle covers xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d are provided centrally thereof each with a protruding combining block B2 which has centrally thereof a through hole, the combining block B2 is provided on the rear end thereof with a bevel strut B3 to insert in a front (rear) engaging hole on the sole plate xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d. The bolts xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d each is extended through a metallic collar D1, a rubber collar D2, and then is extended through the central through hole of one of the combining blocks B2, and lastly, the metallic collar D1, the rubber collar D2 and a nut D3 are locked in a through hole of the sole plate xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d to complete the sole plate structure of the roller skate.
The above stated roller skate has two rubber collars D2 over the bolts xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d to lock the combining blocks B2, so that when the roller skate is used for a big motion such as jumping, large vibration induced can be absorbed by the rubber collars D2; however, the rubber collars D2 absorb vibration with their planes, they only absorb the vertical vibrations, those smaller vibrations induced such as in turning or circling etc. can not be absorbed by the rubber collars D2. Therefore, such roller skate is not ideal.
In view of the drawbacks of the conventional roller skate, the inventor studied such defects and developed the present invention.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide the sole plate structure of a roller skate capable of absorbing sideward vibration induced such as in turning or circling etc.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide the sole plate structure of a roller skate with braking blocks both on the front and the rear ends of the roller skate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the sole plate structure of a roller skate with reinforced combination of the sole plate with the wheel axle covers.
To achieve the above stated objects, the sole plate of a roller skate of the present invention is integrally formed by injection molding of plastic into a flat and elongate shape, and is provided at the suitable locations on both the front and the rear ends of the sole plate with two down protruding blocks, a vibration absorbing member is placed between the protruding blocks, two wheel axle covers are provided for the pairs of the front and the rear wheels to envelop the vibration absorbing members. In case the strength of the material is not so ideal, a metallic cap is used to cover each wheel axle cover; then the wheel axle covers are firmly locked with bolts. In this mode, the roller skate can completely absorb the vibrations induced in skating by means of the vibration absorbing members.
The present invention will be apparent in its particular structure, principle of application, functions and effects after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.